jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxing Business
JWTM's new track for #EFTW Soundtrack is coming soon (using C&NBeats "Drake Type Beat - Champion")... JWTM's "Boxing Business" Lyrics Intro Winning is a habit I'll repeat, winning is a habit The tough world that we're livin' in I must learn how to overcome fear and rise Hook (Rapping) I'll hit em with my left and right hook real quick Show these typhoons how to run a boxing business No more games i'll show them all real quick Show these typhoons how to run a boxing business (Singing) Working hard all day and night to get it right And get the title of this whole existence Welcome to the boxing business, the boxing business Verse 1 Always destined for greatness and that's what my parents said "Careful round twisted streets it can leave you dead" That's what was quoted before dad had left missing This kid will never be the same just because of that He's inspired me through the bully who pounded my chest He's the one that taught him a lesson when I couldn't Nowadays, I'm trying get all over it on my own Mom has been worried for three years straight and still no one can find you Been though some up and some downs and had to take different routes Had to keep a secret from the fam and friends that I love I've been keeping secrets about a love interest and a boxing passion Also kept it from my best friends and yet I regret that None of this wouldn't be possible if I hadn't thought of you And all because of this impossible work my trainer pushed me through Pushing myself to the maximum till' I will drop Self-confidence is exactly what pushed me out on top Hook (Rapping) I'll hit em with my left and right hook real quick Show these typhoons how to run a boxing business No more games i'll show them all real quick Show these typhoons how to run a boxing business (Singing) Working hard all day and night to get it right And get the title of this whole existence Welcome to the boxing business, the boxing business Verse 2 Rushing wind pumping through the adrenaline More that I focus, the stronger i'm built Heart of a champion comes with some confidence Forget about karma, attention to thrust Gotta listen to guts, this is a must More that I struggle's the more I adjust It is impossible just to corrupt Rebooting strength makes you run out of luck Deep down all human beings we all have inner fear Sometimes we'll need to find courage that won't interfere Can't believe that I had to lie in front of the girl I love Even my best friends and my brother was trying to warn me "Haha kid! Get off of my property your boring me!!!" That's what Wayne had said cause our dad's rivalry If he keeps this up i'll train ever harder, i'm bringing company Only had three weeks to defeat him and that's my only destiny Stone blooded killer, and yet Wayne's claiming boxing victory In a perfect world, the bully always get defeated That's how the story goes and remains legendary I'll become the champion by any means necessary Hook x2 (Rapping) I'll hit em with my left and right hook real quick Show these typhoons how to run a boxing business No more games i'll show them all real quick Show these typhoons how to run a boxing business (Singing) Working hard all day and night to get it right And get the title of this whole existence Welcome to the boxing business, the boxing business Outro Winning is a habit (x3) JackWorthy (JoeySideFire!) Stand up to bullying Become the champion Category:JWTM Songs Category:EFTW Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs Category:Written by JoeySideFire